


Unspoken Fear

by Wallwalker



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Angst, Fear of Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terra's sure she's making the right decision, but she's scared of the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken Fear

Terra stands before the Warring Triad in her dreams. No longer made of stone, the three tower over her, beautiful and grotesque all at once.

"Would you kill a child to save the world?" they ask, speaking in unison. 

Terra's answer comes quickly and violently. " _Never._ "

"Are you sure?" they repeat. "A single child, and then no more ruin, no more fear. A thousand other children could prosper in a world created from this one sacrifice."

She shakes her head again. "It's not worth it! That one child's life is still worth something! It's... it's evil!"

"Is it?" The Triad sounds genuinely confused. "Is it not more evil to let many other children live in this world, and suffer at the hands of madness? Is it not more evil to allow the pain of millions of others to continue?"

"That's..." She pauses, not sure how to answer. "It's not my choice to make," she finally says. "Children deserve to make their own choices."

"We see," they answer, very softly. "But what about you?"

"Me?" she asks, looking down at her hands - and to her horror she sees them begin to waver and fade, as if she were mere light. "No! What -"

"What do you think will happen to your children," she hears them finally say as the fading spreads, from her fingertips to her palms to her wrists, "if your choice takes you from them?" 

"No," she answers. "No, no, no -"

She's still repeating the denial when she wakes up. She curls up in her blankets, feeling the hum of the Falcon's engines and trying to take some comfort from them. None of them had yet spoken of it aloud, but the fear was still in their minds, especially Terra's. What would happen to her? And if she did die in this battle, or if she disappeared, what would happen to her children? Wouldn't it hurt them beyond healing, for her to give them hope and then vanish?

All she can do is hope that she is wrong, for now. What she's doing is right. She's sure of that much. She just hopes that what she has to do to finish it is worth the cost.


End file.
